


Motivation

by kisala10



Series: Haikyuu!! Scenarios/AUs [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance, Scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisala10/pseuds/kisala10
Summary: “You didn’t call me because you were procrastinating, right?” he asked without greeting you. He hit the bullseye. You heard him sighing from the other end of the call.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by emii-suterii on Tumblr: "Can I request for an Iwa-chan scenario with his s/o who can't concentrate properly on her uni work and is procrastinating ? And he's motivating her in a sweet way ?"

“Hey, darling~!” you said in a teasing voice after Iwaizumi picked up his phone. You were sitting in your room, in front of your desk. There was a pile of work from all the classes in university on your desk which were unfinished.

“You didn’t call me because you were procrastinating, right?” he asked without greeting you. He hit the bullseye. You heard him sighing from the other end of the call.

“You caught me, haha…” you laughed nervously. “I just can’t seem to concentrate on my assignments.”

“But you still remember what happened the last time, right? You ended up finishing all the work one day prior to the deadline. You were stressed out and called me at 3 am because you were afraid that you couldn’t finish it,” Iwaizumi reminded you of what had happened not too long ago.

You coughed slightly. “But this time, it’s different. I still have a week left until I need to reach it in.”

“That’s exactly what you said two weeks ago too,” he replied sternly, not letting you justify that you could procrastinate. You pouted in return to his answer. Of course, he didn’t see it but he knew that you were sulking.

“But I don’t have any motivation to do them… Plus, it’s really hard to concentrate when you’re always on my mind~” you answered in a playful voice. You expected him to sigh or scold you but he remained quiet. There was a moment’s of silence before you quietly called his name, waiting for him to answer.

“I’m going to take you out on a date if you start working on your assignments now. I’m going to take you to any places you want to go and furthermore, pay for all the meals,” he suddenly suggested. You did not expect this response. It was so sudden that you fell silent and you actually felt embarrassed by his suggestion.

“Hey, are you still there?” your boyfriend asked as you didn’t reply.

“Yeah, I am. I just… I didn’t expect this gesture from you,” you said quietly. In return, Iwaizumi snorted and told you that he can’t believe that you felt embarrassed by this.

“I assume that you agree with my proposal. I will pick you up on Saturday at 11 am if you can prove that you finished everything until then. Don’t overwork yourself,” Iwaizumi proclaimed before hanging up. He didn’t give you a chance to respond to him.

But you put your phone on your desk anyway and started working. You reminded yourself of what he told you and you were flustered over his words. He knew you well enough to be aware of what he needs to say in order to motivate you.

**Author's Note:**

> ... I kind of made the reader Oikawa-ish without realizing, haha. I guess I ship them way too much xD  
>  And sorry that I'm mainly posting scenarios every day... At least my ao3 account is active again OTL  
> But I'm going to work on big fanfictions in the mean time too, so I hope I can post one chapter at the end of this month!


End file.
